Queen of the Goths
by esmaganga
Summary: Bella and Edward are goths.You get the point.All human.
1. Chapter 1

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!...SLAM!

_Damn I think I broke my alarm clock._

"Isabella Swan did you just brake your alarm cock!"I just love the sound of my moms voice in the morning.

I looked at the alarm clock and saw that I had only dented it.

"No Renee.I only dented it."I said loud enough for her to hear from the kitchen.

I got out of bed and grabbed my outfit for today.**(on profile)**

Gray foil print flow top

Tripp red stitch chain pants

and my black Sk8-Hi vans.

I went to the bathroom and toke a I was done I put on the clothes ad shoes.I went to my room to finish up.

I put on a light blue rubber bracelet that had in bold black letters said '**TO WRITE LOVE ON HER ARMS**'

Guitar peace pick earings

Sapphire guitar pick necklace

Silver feather ring

Silver/gray eye shadow

Mascara and eye liner

MAC lustreglass lip gloss

and back nail polish.

When I was done I went down stairs to the kitchen and saw my mother."Morning did you sleep?"I hate when people are happy near me.

"I told you not to call me that and I sleep fine."While I grabbed leftover lasagna and put it in the microwave.

"You don't need to go live with your father you could stay here with your friends."

"Renee I don't want to stay here.I don't need any friends."It was true.

"Don't be silly needs friends."I got the lasagna and started eating it(yes I grabbed a fork).

"I told you to either call me Bella or Isabella.I'm better off on my own."

"What's with the arguing?Morning Queen Bella"said Phil my step-father.

"Morning Phil.I was telling your wife that I don't like being called sweety or that I do't need friends."I liked Phil but I don't like Renee.

"Renee she's moving out today can you please not pick a fight with her."

"I'm not picking a fight with her.I don't even know why she's moving out."mmm...let me think you

"Renee I'm moving out and I don't care what you think.I'll be in my room."and I did just that.I grabbed my backpack and started the stuff for when I was on the plan.

Sketchbook,color pencils,pencils,pens,books,black iPod,  
my black titan earphones by skull candy(I'm very picky when it comes to earphones),black/gray Hesh headphones by skull candy,and iPhone.

When I was done it was too early to go to the airport so why don't I explain a few things?

My name it Isabella Marie Swan.I am seventeen.  
My hair is brown but I died it yesterdayit is now black with red in it**(on profile)**.I am a goth.I have brown eyes.I piercings on my lips that are called **spider bites(Google it)**.  
I have a tattoo of a butterfly with purple on my lower back**(on profile)**.My friends call my queen Bella or queen Isabella.I rule the Goths.I don't do it on purpose I guess i'm a leader.

My mom and I don't get along at all. Believe it or not i'm the reason my parents got a  
it's because I asked them to.I wanted to live with my dad,but the witch made me live with her.  
I finally get to go back to Forks.I miss trees,small town,the rain,no sun,and my meadow.I also really missed my dad.

So thats was finally time to go to the airport.I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs.  
Phil was gonna drive me to the ride was short and quiet.I got out and grabbed my bags.I said goodbye to Phil and went to the check in.  
Before I knew it I was in the plan.

I grabbed my sketchbook and color pencils.I set up the table(I was in first class my family has money on both sides).I filliped to a clean page and started sketching and coloring a picture I liked to call Winter Goth**(on profile)**.I love drawing and I was done the plan was about to I have good timing or what?I put my stuff in my backpack and walked out of the plan(when it stopped of course).I got my other bags and found Charlie pretty fast.I walked over to him and said.

"Hi dad"

"Hi Bells.  
Happy to be back home?"He asked while putting my bags in the trunk.

"You bet."

"Glad to hear that."

We got in the car and drove to Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I knew it we were in front of the house.I looked at the drive way and saw a new red Chevy truck.**(on profile)**

"Do you like it?"asked Charlie.

"I don't like I love it."

"Good to know because its yours."We were out of the car already.

"Really?"I think my jaw hit the floor.

"Considerate a home coming present."I hugged Charlie extremely hard from my excitement.

"Bells...need...air"I quickly unwrapped my arms from his waist.

"Sorry dad"The poor man was gasping for air for crying out loud.

"Its... okay...Bells.  
Your mom wasn't kidding when she said you were pretty strong"

"I guess I don't know my own strength."I smiled sheepishly.

"Do you want to go inside?I'll order pizza while you unpack."

"Sounds like a plan."We grabbed my bags and went to the basement(that was were my room was).

"Its the same as you left it.I'll let you know when the pizza gets that ok goth girl?"Charlie said with a grin on his face.

"That's are ok that I'm goth right dad?"

"Of course I'm ok with that.  
Why?Was your mom not ok with you being goth?"

"Not one bit."I loved the fact that Charlie was fine with me being me.

"Don't worry Bells.  
Your free to be who you want to be."

"Thanks dad."I hugged I released him he said

"I'm sorry your Renee wasn't the mom you needed,but I hop I can be the father you do need."I gave him a smile that I gave him every time he said something fatherly.

He smiled back at me and left the room.I looked around the room._I can't believe that its been four years since I've been here._

My room was complete black  
desk,bed,chairs,TV,sofa, coffee table,  
closet doors,walls,carpet,doors,bathroom,and everything else besides the lights.

For once in four years I was finally home.  
I finally got my dad back too.I felt like crying.

By the time I finished putting away my stuff  
dad called me up saying that the pizza was here.

"Its cheese.I know your vegetarian."said Charlie

"Thanks because I don't eat meat  
doesn't mean that you can't.I just don't  
like the taste of meat."

There was the usual and Charlie  
have a bond that doesn't need talking.  
We get along and I have respect for him.

When we finished I went to my room.  
I decided to take a shower.

1 hour later:

When I got out I went to  
my room and put on some  
pajamas form Victoria's Secret:

Gray tank top with built in padded bra  
White pants with a bunch of girly stuff as the pattern

I don't let anyone see me in my pajamas so I put  
on a black hoodie.I put on black converse that  
had light blue/pink/purple laces on them.**(entire outfit on profile)**

I went upstairs and saw dad."I think I'm gonna go to sleep  
Night."

"Night goth girl."I chuckled as I went back downstairs.  
I grabbed my Ipod and went to my bed.I put my  
earphones on and listened to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream.

You think I'm pretty  
without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell  
punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let the walls come down,down  
Before you met me I was alright  
But thing were pretty heavy  
You brought me to life,  
now every February  
You'll be my valentine,valentine

(pre-chorus)  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets,just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I,will be young forever

(chorus)  
You make me  
Feel like I'm living a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk  
on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort  
out of sheets  
I finally found you,  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

(pre-chorus)

(chorus)

I'ma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

(chorus)

I'ma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

When the song finished I turned off  
my Ipod and was out like a like.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

My apologies to my dear readers.  
I must say that I am taking a break  
from Fanfiction.I can not promise  
when I'll start writing again,I will  
try to make it on November 24,2010.  
That will be the day I turn thirteen.

I will try to write one chapter for  
each story as well as write a new  
story.

Fare well until then my be loved readers.  
Love,  
Dark Queen is what i'm called  
(or as some may know me as)  
_Goth Bitch_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

This story is now up for adoption.I understand if your dissapointed although I doubt it.  
If you want to adopt it please let me know so I can inform readers.  
Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Queen of the Goths has been adopted. michellebelle74 is the new owner. I think she is kicking ass with it so to my readers do me a favor and show her the love like you did with me.

XOXOXOXOX

Dark Queen is what I'm called


End file.
